4x4 EVO 2
Xbox GameCube PlayStation 2 | genre = Racing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2 }} 4x4 EVO 2, also known as 4x4 Evolution 2, is a racing video game developed by Terminal Reality for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube and Microsoft Windows. It is the sequel to 4x4 Evolution and features more trucks, and more racing tracks than the original game. The courses are primarily in extreme environments such as deserts, canyons, and other off-road locales. Players are allowed to customize their vehicle to their liking with a variety of engines, suspensions, wheels, tires, and other aftermarket parts and modifications. Gameplay Career The goal of career is to build or buy the fastest off-road vehicle possible. The player does so by purchasing their first vehicle, and then placing well in races to earn money, which is spent on better vehicles later, and various modifications. All races in career are organized into a large number of series of varying length. Certain series also require certain prerequisites, such as a specific vehicle type, or completion of a qualification event. The player is free to complete the series in any order, and can enter multiple tournaments at once without losing progress in the other. Joining a team is not a requirement, but grants various benefits that allow the player to build a faster vehicle. Teams There are a total of nine fictional teams in career mode, one for each vehicle manufacturer. To join a team, a player must place well in career races to improve their reputation. Doing so in a team's sponsor manufacturer will improve the player's reputation even faster with that team (for example, winning multiple races in a GMC will quickly improve a player's standing with Drehkraft, their sponsored team). Another way is to race in qualifiers, because the game counts each qualifier as an entire series. Each team has at least one team racing vehicle, which is already heavily modified, as well as covered in various sponsors and vinyls. To purchase most team vehicles, the player must be a part of the vehicle's team. Teams also possess team parts, modifications applicable to any vehicle that usually offer a substantial performance boost. As with vehicles, the player must be part of a team to purchase their parts. Missions The player may also play through missions set in various locations, which typically revolve around locating various objects in the area. Each location has multiple missions, which revolve around a single profession or storyline. Missions between areas are not intertwined, however, and are unrelated to the racing portion of career. Multiplayer Despite having been released over fifteen years ago, the online community still exists, with a fair number of players, and some moderators who manage chatrooms. Dedicated servers are long gone, but it is possible to host games over the internet, and join other player-hosted games. There has been a known issue with the multiplayer feature where it will read "missing *.sit" files. There is no known fix. Tracks and terrains Team RCG (Really Crazy Gamers) have some of the most well known tracks for this game made by some of their members. RTMAC (Road To Max Air's Cabin, or Return To Max Air's Cabin) is probably the most well known track made by a player by the name of RCG Max Air. There are several ways to download tracks. The widely used way is by downloading them from a website. The more less used ways are by downloading ingame via direct link (e.g. http://site.com/track.pod ). The two types of track files are .POD and .LTE. ''4x4 EVO 2'' made free In late 2007, Terminal Reality's contract with the car manufacturers whose vehicles were used in the game expired. That made it illegal for them to continue selling the game. So the only way for 4x4 EVO 2 to be legally obtained without purchasing it was by downloading the game from somewhere for free. The only catch was that the stock licensed vehicles could not be with it. So, TRI gave KC Vale exclusive rights to host the game on his website for free. However all the default vehicles were uploaded in a separate .POD file somewhere on KC's 4x4 Evo 2 Place so players can drive them and experience the standard use of automobiles. ''Jeep 4x4 Evolution 2'' Jeep 4x4 Evolution 2 was a special demo/contest version that was available free on Jeep's website in 2002 for download near the time of release of 4x4 EVO 2. It contained a fairly restricted version of the game with loose recreations of real world off-road locations, such as the Rubicon and Moab. Instead of competitive races, missions were only featured. Codes were sent out by Jeep on a weekly basis in order to unlock new tracks, vehicles, and parts in the game. This version did not have official custom track/vehicle support. However a user named ~M.O.B~Warrior made a patch that allowed players to install custom items into the game, but sadly his fansite has been shut down since 2009 so it is unknown where else it can still be downloaded. Of note this version did include features that did not make it into the final game. Features such as: * Switchable diff locks * Improved object collision detection * Improved simulation of mud * Proper simulation automatic transmissions (Torque converter, proper gear counts, fixes issues present using it in 4x4 EVO 1 and 2'') * Buggy usage of winches in multiplayer In 2003, the promotion for ''Jeep 4x4 Evolution 2 ended, so it cannot be downloaded from Jeep's website. It is still available on KC's 4x4 Evo 2 Place. On the same site, there was also an .ISO file for it created by ~M.O.B~Warrior. However, it was taken down around 2007, possibly due to a cease-and-desist from Jeep. Reception | EGM_XBOX = 4.33/10 | EuroG_PC = 4/10 | GI_NGC = 8/10 | GI_XBOX = 7.5/10 | GameRev_XBOX = D | GSpot_NGC = 4.8/10 | GSpot_PC = 7.8/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 4.8/10 | GameZone_NGC = 5.5/10 | GameZone_PC = 9.8/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 8.5/10 | IGN_NGC = 5.3/10 | IGN_PC = 8.4/10 | IGN_XBOX = 7.1/10 | NP_NGC = 3.2/5 | OXM_XBOX = 5.5/10 | PCGUS_PC = 52% | GR_NGC = 55.71% | GR_PC = 65.18% | GR_PS2 = 52.50% | GR_XBOX = 60.61% | MC_NGC = 56/100 | MC_PC = 69/100 | MC_XBOX = 59/100 }} 4x4 EVO 2 was met with mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 65% and 69 out of 100 for the PC version; 61% and 59 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 56% and 56 out of 100 for the GameCube version; and 53% for the PlayStation 2 version. References External links * Developer Terminal Reality Category:2001 video games Category:GameCube games Category:Mac OS games Category:Off-road racing video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Universal Interactive games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Aspyr games